Où les instincts reprennent leurs droits
by petite00
Summary: 1-Il laissa un rire proche de l'hystérie lui échapper. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ah non... Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça... 2-Yuzu était persuadée d'avoir trouvé le cadeau i-dé-al! Anniversaire de Grimm/ point de vue d'Ichi / sous-entendu d'un GrimmIchi établi/série de minis OS/ première fic.
1. SOS jardin

**Disclaimer : bleach appartient à Tite Kubo **

* * *

><p>Ichigo laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux proche de l'hystérie.<p>

Ah non. Définitivement il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là...

Devant lui Grimjow se roulait par terre et poussait des grondements-

Ah non.

Ichigo laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

* * *

><p>La journée avait pourtant bien commencé pour le couple : pour fêter l'anniversaire de Grimjow ses amis avaient décidé de lui organiser une fête surprise.<p>

Ichigo s'etait donc dévoué pour accompagner son amant au magasin d'Urahara.

Grimjow après avoir protesté, râlant ( pour la forme ) en disant qu'il n'aimait pas les fêtes, avait remercié les invités pour la surprise et tout avaient passé un agréable moment.

Vînt l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux : personne ne fût surpris de voir Rukia offrir au bleu de monstrueux dessins de Chappy pas plus q'on ne s'étonna de la cape blanche d'Uryûu ni des gâteaux chamalow-pâte de haricots rouges enrobés de camembert d'Orihime.

Néanmoins Kisuke fit brusquement fuir le couple, faisant monter leur angoisse, en déclarant ,tout en cachant son sourire derrière son éternel evantail, que son cadeau "devait déjà avoir été livré dans leur jardin".

Ichigo après de rapides aux revoir traîna Grimjow à sa suite dans l'espoir de pouvoir sauver ses rosiers.

Sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme prévu : à peine arrivés devant chez eux Grimjow fila comme une flèche dans le jardin laissant son amant seul devant la maison.

Ichigo le rejoignit et put enfin admirer une vision qui resterai à jamais dans sa mémoire.

* * *

><p>Ichigo laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux.<p>

Il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Devant lui Grimjow poussait des grognements en se roulant par terre.

Dans de l'herbe à chats.

Alors oui Ichigo pleurait: il pleurait de rire.


	2. Ennemis héréditaires

**Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Ichigo<strong>

Le lendemain nous sommes allés fêter son anniversaire dans ma famille.

Famille qui avait d'ailleurs eut un choc quand j'avais annoncé que j'étais gay. Et accessoirement en couple avec un arrancar ex-menbre de l'espada.

Choc dont ils s'étaient tous très vite remis en voyant à quel point mon amant démarrait au quart-de-tour.

Papa avait beaucoup moins rit quand le «schtroumpf» avait fait repeindre la maison familiale en bleu pendant la nuit.

Passons.

Après avoir ré-expliqué une dernière fois les règles de bonne conduite en société à mon copain je sonnait et évitait avec une facilité déconcertante le coup de pied sauté de mon paternel…

… Et Grimmjow se le prit en pleine poire.

L'incident diplomatique fut évité grâce à l'arrivée de mes sœurs. Nous passâmes à table et le repas se passa dans le calme (certes un calme très relatif, je vous l'accorde) et la bonne humeur (exception faite des noms d'oiseaux qui fusaient de temps à autre).

Puis vînt l'heure des cadeaux. Yuzu m'avait affirmé avoir trouvé LE cadeau i-dé-al…

De toute façon après le cadeau de Kisuke j'étais on ne peut plus blasé.

Ou du mois je croyais.

Alors oui Yuzu avait trouvé le cadeau_ idéal_.

Mais idéal pour _elle_.

* * *

><p><strong>«-Bon sang Grimmjow quand vas-tu enfin descendre de cette armoire?!»<strong>

J'adore ma sœur mais franchement offrir un chien à un félin c'était pas vraiment l'idée du siècle…

J'eus ma réponse quand l'homme de ma vie me feula dessus.

Il était quatre heures du matin.


	3. Poisse quand tu nous tiens

**Diclaimer:** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Ichigo avait tout prévu.<p>

Il ne restait plus que la fête au Hueco Mundo avec les amis de Grimmjow et cet anniversaire cauchemardesque ne serait plus qu'un souvenir lointain,très lointain.

Bref, Ichigo avait tout prévu.

Il s'était même rendu en personne à Las Noches pour vérifier lui-même qu'il n'y aurait rien,absolument rien,pouvant réveiller les maudits instincts animaux de son copain.

Éviter les souris. Il faut mettre de la mort au rats.

Check.

Faire en sorte que que Komamura ne soit pas en garde au Hueco Mundo.

Check.

…

Et tant d'autres. Il s'était même fait une liste et s'était documenté sur les félins.

Bref, Ichigo avait tout prévu.

-Nan j'veux pas y aller !

Ah.

Peut-être pas tout finalement.

-Et pourquoi donc ?!

-Parce qu'il pleut !

Là Ichigo se dit qu'il allait commander une pizza.

Aux anchois la pizza

Ichigo _pensait_ avoir tout prévu…

...Mais aurait-il pu prévoir que même le ciel serait contre lui ?

* * *

><p>Sans commentaire j'ai mangé de la pizza aux anchois hier soir - -' ...<p> 


End file.
